


twilight time

by excuezme



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, i love them, so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excuezme/pseuds/excuezme
Summary: they're so cute when they're asleep





	twilight time

**Author's Note:**

> this was for a prompt i got from Tumblr

[this](https://excuezme.tumblr.com/post/180963103389/theyre-so-cute-when-theyre-asleep-for-collins) prompt

 

As the day breaks with soft sunlight trickling in through the curtains covering everything in a warm, golden glow, Collins Is woken by the sound of birds chirping right outside the window. It’s the sound that he appreciates now, the sound of peace after years. Those years, that he would want to forget forever. But, today is not the day for that. Today’s special. he looks at the man sleeping beside him,with no signs of waking up, just fast asleep looking beautiful. He admires him for a moment or two, appreciating his presence.

“hey” he leans in and whispers.

“hm..” comes the reply

“wake up, it’s time”

“right. In a few” Farrier replies still very asleep, in a very raspy voice which Collins loves. He then gets up and heads to the kitchen and puts the kettle on the boil. While waiting for it he grabs a random book from the table and begins reading a for abit. Tea is finally ready and he fills two cups and takes one back to the bedroom.

“wake up darlin’ tea’s ready” he says setting the cup down on the dresser and giving him a small kiss on the forehead.

Farrier rubs his eyes and opens them, looking at a very smiley Collins.

“morning”he says, followed by a “you look extra happy today. Reason?”

“it’s the fourteenth of October. Ya know what that means, don’t ya?”

“Aye, Come here”he says pulling him in for a kiss. “of course. I could never forget”

-

It’s almost twelve now, neither of them has any idea what to do for the rest of the day.

“what do you propose we do now”

“ah, dinnae. Let’s just go outin’”

“where though”

“ya remember that spot, in the forest?”

“a little far away, innit?”

“worth the wait”

“as you wish”

After an hour or so they reach their destination, it was all on foot from here.

“ye think it’s still there?”

“I hope so”

The rest of the walk was comfortable silence, an occasional exclamation of “oh, I remember this…” or some things  similar.

They turned to a small path, barely noticeable, and reached a small clearing. It was exactly as they had left it. Down to that empty beer bottle and the empty pack of cigarettes.

“wow, unbelievable” Collins said in almost a whisper.

“such good times we had here, ay?”

“yeah, I loved coming here”

“every day, I used to pray for evening to come as soon as possible just so I could be with you.”

“now look at us”

The rest of the afternoon was spent reminiscing about the fond memories of this place. This was their hiding spot. Away from the world, just the two of them, basking in the comfort of each other’s company, cherishing every moment as if it would be their last.

“I remember one day,” Farrier said “you had a drink too many when we came here. You were so hammered that you passed out with your head on my lap. I had to carry you back to base. But even then, you looked like an angel. That’s when I knew.”

“knew what?”

“that I was in love with you”

-

“oh, it’s almost nine. We should head back” Farrier said looking at his watch

“so time does fly when yer havin’ fun”

They headed back to the main city, which was still buzzing with activity.

“it’s gettin’ cold” Collins said

“wanna have a drink or two then?”

“why not”

They went inside a bar, fortunately, the owner knew them, they had been regulars during their time there.

“Oi Michael! How’s it goin’ mate” Collins said

“good as ever lads! It’s been a long time though, right?”

“yeah, almost a year I think?”Farrier replied.

“you lot just never stay still do ya”Michael laughed

“well, what canny say”

“what do you fancy tonight?”

“just something to warm up, please.”

“right”

Well, the plan was to have a drink or two, and be on their way.

But, as one would expect, Collins got a little carried away, and ended up having a bit too much. All while Farrier went to the bathroom.

When he got out, he was greeted with quite a sight, Collins doing a stupid jig all while in the danger of falling over any moment now.

“dear god. You can’t leave him alone for a minute” he said to himself.

“thanks Michael. Now I’ll have to control this disaster” Farrier said joking. He got five pounds out of his pocket and handed it to mike.

“for any nuisance he has caused”

“everyone seemed to quite enjoy it, actually.” Mike laughed.

“well good for them. We’re going to have to leave now. Thanks for the trouble mike” and with that he exited the bar, with a very drunk Collins in tow.

“Christ. It’s too late to go back now” Farrier said checking his watch again. “we’ll have to stay the night here”

Collins said something incomprehensible in reply, not that it mattered anyway, it was probably some shite. After a little walk along the side, they finally came to a hotel.

“please, for heaven’s sake, try to stand straight and not talk for a few, right pet?”

“okay…”

They entered the lobby, to the reception.

“I’d like a room for two please”

“sure thing. Just give me some details, and we’re good.” The receptionist said with a smile. This sure was like a breath of fresh air for her. finally, a good-looking man had come through those doors, after many disappointments. She was more than happy to entertain him.

“how long?”

“just tonight”

“just tonight? Why so?”

“well, you see, my friend here, got a little… sick. And we’re late to catch anything home. So well..”

“ah, right. Not the ideal condition I see.”

After a few more moments of small talk, and

“and If you could just sign here,please”

“there you go, my love” he signed, and smiled at her which made her unbelievably flustered.

“I’ll show you your room” she said, grabbing the key from the board behind her. “this way please”

They reached the place, it was cozy and warm, and had plenty of space for two people to freely go about their business.

“thank you very much.” Farrier said politely.

“no problem at all” she said and went away. At least she now had someone to think about

“oh boy, what a journey today was”

“ah, yeah… it was…. Fun”

“here have some water. It’ll  hopefully sober you down a bit”

“but I’m not thirsty…”

“come on, pet. It’s for your good”

“okay… if you say so…”

“you need sleep now”

“nooo..”

“yes, darlin’ you’ve tired yourself out too much”

“ok, maybe I will, only if you hold me first”

“alright, will you sleep then?”

“okay”

“right. We need to get you undressed first”

“oooh….”

“Jesus, you can’t go out there with crushed trousers, can you?” he said, getting a “hmph” in response.

“no wait. I’ll do it meself”

“as you wish”

After a good five minutes of trying to undo a button which was, in fact, already undone, Collins gave up.

“fuckin ‘elp me”

“sure thing, pet”

Soon he was under the covers, all tucked up and warm, with Farrier by his side, who wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

Soon he was asleep, with his head on Farrier’s chest, and an arm around him.

“you look so beautiful when you sleep, you don’t even realize how much I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> the title is my favourite song by The Platters :)


End file.
